


The Grand Wild

by Catclaw



Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: I guess..., M/M, Oooo that's actually a tag..., POV First Person, Past Relationship(s), Post-Slash, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-01
Updated: 2003-12-01
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Curt’s POV on everything.





	The Grand Wild

‘Well you’re the Grand Wild.’ It was the opening line of the new Brian Slade song. When I heard it for the first time, I didn’t think anything of it. Then when I heard the start of the second verse, ‘you’re the Grand Wild, come and court me.’ I thought it was almost as if he were calling to me. It was possible. He could probably have seen me when I performed after he had sung Sebastian.

And then almost as soon as I thought of it I dismissed it. That was until I got the call telling me that he was going to come to America and wanted to meet me.

****

Shit! Well that was just a fucking great idea Curt! Get high when you’re supposed to be meeting bloody Brian Slade!

The kid must really like me though, as he still wants to meet with me later. I will *not* be high this time

****

We meet in a restaurant that, that I have the feeling his manager chose. The poor kid he looks like he feels really out of place. We’re led by some fancy-pants waiter over to the table.

I glance back at the manager, who has been trying to explain something to me,  
“...And so if, in that probability, an interest arose in which Brian would serve in some projects - possibly, though not exclusively - as...we’re taking our lead from you here, Curt... possibly as producer on that project - how might that scenario - purely hypothetically... how might that scenario appeal to you at this juncture?”

I opened my mouth and what came out? Confused mumble. Great, now the kid’s going to think I’m an idiot. 

But, thank God, he comes to my rescue and explains what his manager had been trying to say. Ah, shit. I think I’m in love. He then goes even further and asks me what I need. I smile as I see that the manager is clearly not impressed. So I go for it and make my intentions towards him clear, I tell him that he can be my main man.

****

The next few weeks are a blur. One thing I can remember though is trying to build up the courage to ask him to sleep with me. I do it though. The funny thing is, he could have stayed where he was, I’m sure all the people around him could bring him more pleasure than me.

We were at this orgy that his boss had decided to throw, most likely so he could get into the pants of that Shannon girl. He saw me leave; I’d told him that I don’t really like that type of thing. It reminded me too much of my past.

He followed me.

Another thing I remember quite clearly, is when I persuaded him to take a day off of work and we went to the beach. He’d had a thing about roller-coaters, he hated them, but with some gentle nudging from me he’d gone on it. I sang Satellite of Love to him as we passed. Looking back I think that was one of the best days of our relationship.

It was also the time that it began to fall apart. The amount of heroine I had taken in the past had started to cause me some memory problems and consequently my music began to suffer.

Brian was cool about it, but his manager wasn’t and we had many an argument about it. Culminating in me leaving and using colourful language.

I really regret that day and I wish I could change the past. However I know I can’t and I’m going to have to live with what has happened. 

Today is the rest of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I know, it's the 'Grand One...' but I'd mis-heard the lyric at the time...
> 
> Also, my original note on this says that I may or may not be treading on some toes with this. It's been so long since I've played in this fandom, that I truly don't remember (posting this on AO3 in 2018)... If this is the case, please, please _please_ let me know and I'll take down.


End file.
